Appropriate file boxes for storing slides and tissue blocks and similar medical information and records are known in the art. These files are generally tailored in dimensions for particular components to be stored and may comprise metal or plastic. The file boxes themselves are thus relatively expensive.
There is a need in the medical field for an inexpensive temporary type storage file box for slides and tissue blocks. Ideally, such a file storage should be capable of being made up manually by inexperienced personnel from flat sheet stampings. These flat sheet stampings themselves may constitute cardboard or equivalent inexpensive material and in their formation can be provided with fold lines to facilitate the forming of the desired file box and appropriate trays and the like.
An advantage of the foregoing arrangement is that the flat sheets in their initial stage can be compactly stored and shipped. Moreover, the entire formation of the sheets, once appropriate stamping dies are made, is relatively inexpensive.